


Two Turtle Doves

by Deca_Suffrage



Series: MidoTaka Twelve Days of Christmas [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Wedding!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: They get married. (I can't say any more.)





	Two Turtle Doves

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as this series will end 3 days early, I'm not going to release the last part tomorrow. Instead, I will release 3 fics on Christmas, a revised chapter of A Sniper And His Fighter, a smut, and a fluffy Halloween fic.

Takao fiddled with his cufflinks, not ready for what was beyond the wait. 

"Are you ready, Takao?" Miyaji, his best man asked, "We have to get this thing started soon. I don't know who much longer we can get this priest in the dark." 

Takao suppressed a giggle. They had managed to trick a priest into getting him and Midorima married by dressing himself up as a girl when they went to meet him. 

The priest wasn't going to be happy about it, but the man also had a reputation for never walking out on a wedding that had already started so he wasn't going to get out of marrying them. 

"Sure, let's get this thing started. Maybe we'll be able to use the priest for you and Hayama." Takao winked at Miyaji and laughed at the sputters that his best man let out. 

As Takao walked out of the room, all of the sudden, he was face to face with Midorima, who looked too calm for the situation that they were in. 

Which- of course- meant that he was screaming inside his head. 

"So...Shin-chan, ready to do this..." Takao cringed at the awkwardness that he just spewed out of his mouth. 

"Sure am," Midorima said with enthusiasm that was out of place for anybody, him especially. 

"Shinta-Midorima, Takao, you two need to hurry up. Everyone's waiting for you." Akashi, Midorima's best man, crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Yeh, for once I agree with him, get moving, or I'll get Kimura to bring me a pineapple!" Miyaji nearly screeched. 

The threat, even though they hadn't played basketball for years, still made them jolt into action. Both men opened the door to the main room of the church and walked down the aisle. They were both too terrified to notice the clapping and flower petals that they were walking on, but they still had enough sense to know that they should keep their faces somewhat neutral. 

(Though this could be due to the mutterings of their best men behind them.) 

Tako almost laughed out loud, veil of terror lifting for second as he saw the minister's face. His face was red and bloated, but his pride didn't allow his to storm out. 

Takao elbowed Midorima in the side and tilted his head in the direction of the minister and watched Midorima's lips curl up in a small smile. 

As they walked up a couple of steps, leaving their best men behind, their terror fell away. There was no going back now, only going forwards. 

As the minister hissed and began the vows, Takao whispered, "In about ten minutes, we will be married. Anything to say in your last minutes of being an unmarried man?" 

"Nothing important. Everything that I need to say has been said already so there's no use in repeating it," Midorima responded, also in a whisper. 

"Good to know, Shin-chan, good to know- oh, I do!" Takao said once he realized that it was time to so the "I dos" 

"And do you, Midorima Shintaro, take Takao Kazunari as your (un)lawfully wedded husband," the minister said, the sarcasm and anger in his voice heard visibly. A wave of slight muffled laughter rippled through the room. 

Midorima's voice was slightly tight for repressed laughter as he answered, "I do." 

The minister slammed his book shut and pronounced, "You two are now married, now please fuck off and kiss each other because this isn't what I came here to do, dirty stinking liars." 

Everyone collapsed into laughter as the minster walked out. 

"Oh, my god, Shin-chan!" Takao was laughing while leaning against Midorima who was also laughing. 

"Well..." Midorima said as his laughter trailed off, "Let's finish this, shall we?" 

"Shall?-" 

Takao was cut off by a pair of lips suddenly forced onto him by Midorima. Takao obliged to Midorima's wishes and kissed him. A cheer rose up behind them, sealing the moment and memory shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked it!  
> Deca Suffrage


End file.
